A Gathering After Hours
by aureo09
Summary: A gathering of the head of houses to talk about their recent career's advice counsils. Set during OotP. OneShot. Canon compliant.


**A Gathering After Hours**

 _ **Written for Hogwarts History of Muggles. Class: Career's Advice  
**_ Task: Write a funny story about the Heads of Houses discussing their students after their careers meetings OR write a funny story about a HOH during a career advice meeting with one of their students

Extra Prompts:

(colour) purple

(emotion) embarrassing

(action) knocking something over

 **/-/**

It was a fun gathering one late night in Professor McGonagall's private chambers. In front of the hearth Professors Flitwick and Sprout sat, drinking Honey Mead from the Three Broomsticks. It was late April and the school year 1995-1996 was slowly nearing its end. All three heads of houses had held their career's advice counselling over the past week and were now sharing their encounters with various students of this year's OWL class.

"Ah Minerva" Flitwick said, looking at his colleague with a knowing smirk, "do enlighten us as to what career choice Ms Patil wants to take?"

Minerva snorted into her glass. "Oh Ms Patil has been so enthralled by our dear Professor Trelawney, that she cannot think of anything aside from becoming the next seer. Which is obviously ridiculous, as seers are born and not learnt."

"I quite agree." Flitwick nodded. "Well, her sister seems to have more sense and wants to become a healer."

Suddenly Professor Sprout started to giggle. Both her colleagues looked at her mildly surprised. "I just thought of who you have to deal with next year, Filius. Ms Lovegood!"

Professor McGonagall had to start giggling too. "Ah yes, Filius. That will be an interesting one."

Flitwick groaned a bit. "Ah well. At least she can always work for her father. I remember having to do the career's counselling for Gilderoy Lockhart, one of the first I ever had to do. And he was just mediocre at everything."

"Aside from Memory Charms." McGonagall nodded her head wisely.

"Indeed, however at that time, I was totally at a loss of what to tell him. I remember him sitting there looking at me hopefully. Over time obviously I got more used to the tougher cases.

"Oh, I very well remember having to do that with Peter Pettigrew. I didn't know what to tell him either, really. With his friends all being so talented. But turns out he found a new person to admire." Minerva's voice was laced with bitterness.

Silence followed.

Professor Sprout than said. "Remember your funniest career's counselling? Mine certainly was with Ms Tonks. She knocked over a Mimbulus Mimbletonia I had just acquired at that time, those plants being very rare. And I had decided to rather keep it in my office than putting it out in the greenhouses with all the students milling around constantly. Well, Ms Tonks managed to kill the little guy that day. It was still so young it couldn't properly defend itself and trying to spray Stinksap it only managed to suffocate itself." She trailed off.

"Ah yes, I remember you talking about that ugly plant. Doesn't Mr. Longbottom have one now?" Filius asked.

"Oh yes, and we often discuss it after lessons are over. Such a fascinating plant. Oh Minerva, how was Mr. Longbottom's career's advice?"

"Oh he was alright. I tried to convince him to take charms next year, seeing as he is doing rather well there and he is certainly looking forward to Herbology NEWT classes. I also advised him to talk with you about becoming an apprentice for herbology."

"I imagine Ms Granger to be a tougher case." Flitwick interjected knowingly.

"Yes, she doesn't really know yet and wants to take most classes, which you know she can, but still. Then again, I am not really worried. She will find her way and will be brilliant in whichever career she'll choose. Unlike Percy Weasley she could have a really good career at the Ministry, because she has integrity to fight for what she believes."

"Oh speaking of Weasleys, Minerva. How did your career's advice go with our beloved twins?" Filius asked chuckling.

"More importantly, did you manage to have two separate meetings or did they only come together?" Sprout added, grinning widely.

"Oh those two. They obviously didn't take it seriously at all. Neither of them wanted to talk about careers. However, George did ask about business investments, but I hadn't been able to tell them much and seeing as their eldest brother works for a bank, I told him to ask him. They also had terrible marks, although we now know that it wasn't because they weren't any good. They were just occupied otherwise."

"No I think the best I ever had was with Oliver Wood. He obviously only wanted to talk about Quidditch and his options there. And after ignoring my attempts to talk about other options we just ended up chatting about Quidditch and possible teams that would need a keeper in the near future." Minerva smiled at the memory.

"The best I ever had was definitely with Cedric Diggory. That boy was so smart and kind. He could have had everything." Pomona's voice had trailed away, too painful was the memory of the brave and kind young wizard. None of her colleagues said anything to that, both of them remembering the bright and kind Hufflepuff that had died too soon. Then suddenly Professor Sprout looked up at her colleague.

"Oh Minerva. I just realized, that you must feel the same way with Lily and James."

Minerva nodded gravely. "Yes, those two were some of the best and funniest career's counselling. Lily was so nice and loving. I referred her to you Filius, remember? To take on a position as a charms understudy."

"Ah yes, Lily. She had an understanding for Charms, that was unprecedented. Only Albus and myself having a more in-depth grasp on the topic, I believe. I loved to talk about new possibilities and spell inventions with her."

"Yes, and James' counselling was funny, as you could imagine. He knew he wanted to join the Aurors, but he could have also become a professional Quidditch player. One of the view times, he was ever dead serious to me, is when I proposed that to him. He looked me straight in the eyes and told me, that with a war going on, there were more serious things to do then flying and throwing a Quaffle. That's when I knew he and Lily would actually work out. Because behind the prankster image was a boy that actually cared. And his excellent marks obviously never stood in his way for that career path. Harry wants to do the same actually. And I didn't even bring up Quidditch, because I knew I would hear the same thing again. Plus that toad was with me at that counselling."

"What?" exclaimed Professor Sprout. "She wasn't at any of mine. Why would she? That has nothing to do with her. Oh I can see her spreading lies about that poor boy right in front of you."

"Oh believe me she tried." McGonagall answered, her nostrils flaring. "But I didn't let her. She already does enough of that when I am not around, but she will not embarrass Harry in front of me. I was so close to just hexing her. Some of the most nastiest hexes I could think of."

"I still can't believe she had the audacity to join you in your career's advice meetings. Those are supposed to be private." Filius looked so angry at hearing that the new headmistress was abusing her power, his head had turned very purple.

"Sometimes I am considering adding to the pranks the Weasley twins left behind", Pomona admitted. "Make her life more miserable. Show her that we, that Hogwarts doesn't want her here."

"After today I am more inclined than ever to do that", Minerva agreed. "She said, Harry didn't have the marks in DADA to become an auror. She doesn't even teach them anything!"

"And that boy could do a corporeal patronus at the age of 13", exclaimed both her colleagues.

"You know, if she doesn't leave soon and we really need to take action." This comment was followed by nods.

"How about, if by the end of this month, there is still no silver lining, we meet again and come up with a plan?" Agreeing on this the three colleagues departed, all of them already thinking of the mischief they could create. Minerva even considered contacting the Weasley twins.


End file.
